This invention relates generally to fasteners for splicing wires or the like, or for terminating wires at a terminal.
Often wires are joined by a crimp connection or a solder connection. The connector must be oversized to allow the wire to be slipped in easily, making a bulky discontinuity in the diameter of the wire. Where a large number of connections must be made in the same general location, the bulk of the connectors, with the space required between them, can be substantial.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fastening means which adds minimally to the diameter of the wire being connected.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fastening means which is easily applied with simple tools, and provides a tightly soldered connection.